seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Yami Yami no Mi (Maxr7)
Introduction The Yami Yami no Mi is a logia type devil fruit that gives the user the ability to control and create darkness. It was eaten by Mythos. Appearance The Yami Yami no Mi is a purple devil fruit in appearance with lots of swirls and patterns on it. Usage Mythos has two main methods of usage of this fruit's power. The first is to spread his darkness throughout the ground, entrapping his targets and everything else within the vicinity, and then absorb them into the darkness, with extreme crushing force, and finally regurgitating the remaining debris with equal force. The second is the focus of the Devil Fruit nullification aspect, to which he combines with the gravity's attraction force, pulling in his long-ranged targets into his grasp and then punching them with his immense strength. Also due to the extreme crushing force of gravity that is inside the darkness his attack power is also increased exponentially. Also by combining his gravity's attraction force with his hand to hand combat skills he can draw his opponent's attacks into his palms thus blocking any and every attack thrown his way. He can also create giant orbs of darkness to throw at his opponents and to take out ships. Strengths The first and foremost strength, as demonstrated by Mythos, is that it allows the user to control darkness and its unique property of gravity. The darkness is visually demonstrated by a black smoke-like substance spreading out from the user's body. The darkness is a void that devours and crushes everything. Due to this, the user can absorb physical matter and attacks of any type by sucking it into the darkness. The user can also use this ability to irresistibly pull the opponent to them, regardless of their current state. Similar to a black hole, the user can absorb things inside a vortex. It seems that it does not completely compress and annihilate that which is sucked in as an actual black hole would do, but rather creates some form of space where things are stored.The most unique and frightening advantage of the fruit is that the user also has the ability to nullify the powers of other Devil Fruits by simply touching the user and draining them of their abilities. All types of Devil Fruit, be it a Paramecia, Zoan or Logia, are affected by this, though Logias are most affected as they can no longer become intangible by transforming into their respective element. This nullification truly seems absolute, as though the Devil Fruit users had never gained their powers at all. Weaknesses The major strength of this particular fruit, the darkness the user turns into that swallows up everything, is also its major weakness. Since the darkness also absorbs attacks, the user of the fruit is still vulnerable to attacks, which do not pass through the darkness they turn into. If they fail to absorb an attack in time, the user can be hurt like any other normal human being or even more, as stated by Mythos. In addition, while the ability to nullify Devil Fruit abilities is very powerful, the user must actually touch and remain in contact with the victim for the effects to remain constant, meaning that if the victim is somehow separated from the user's physical touch they will quickly regain their Devil Fruit abilities. However, it seems this power can be overcome in certain situations. Attacks Dark Void: Mythos spreads darkness across the ground which sucks in any objects or people that happen to be there. Demolition: Following Dark Void Mythos releases all that the darkness consumed at any speed he wishes. All that was consumed comes out severely damaged or injured. Darkness Break: Mythos extends his hand toward an enemy drawing them close with his power. Then when he has them in his hand he punches them with his incredible strength. Dark World: Mythos creates a giant orb of darkness and then throws it at his enemy. Dark Curse: A technique developed by Mythos during the timeskip. He covers his entire body with darkness absorbing the natural energy around him. He then manifests this energy into his body causing strange acient symbols to appear on his body. This technique strengthens the user tremendously also making their skin more dense and attacks supercharged for a limited time. Soul Extinction: Another technique developed by Mythos during the timeskip. He absorbs a ton of debris or inanimate objects as well as natural energy. He then focuses all that he absorbed into the space between his hands and then fires it at high speeds towards his enemy. Trivia Tell us fun facts about your Devil Fruit. External Links Links that are NOT from this wiki that are related to this pag Category:Logia Devil Fruit Category:Devil Fruit Category:Maxr7